Good Luck
by 702064
Summary: What happens when Bella's parents die when she's 10, and Bella gets addicted to drugs? She moves to Forks, and meets Edward. When he finds out, can he except her for who she is, or will Bella die a bitter and heartless woman? All human
1. Chapter 1

I knew I was unlucky the day both my parents died. Maybe unlucky was the wrong term. It sure seemed like all luck avoided me, though.

After the funeral I moved around a lot, usually not far, though. Maybe just a town or two over. When I turned fifteen, I moved into a house with a working couple. They were rarely home, but this didn't matter to me. I never connected with my foster parents at all. For the first six months I locked myself in my bedroom whenever I could. I didn't want them to see my emotions. I cried constantly.

Eventually, my foster parents learned not to talk to me at all. They just fed me.

One day I went to a party, and it completely changed my life. We were all handed drinks, and when I finished mine, I felt strange… detached. When I tried to talk, my speech was slow and slurred. "It's okay, Babe. I'll take care of you," a boy named Zach said. He was very kind to me that evening. For the first time in ages, I felt _normal_. Whole. I was happy. I didn't care that my parents were dead. I found out later that I tried LSD.

When I returned to my foster home, I said nothing of the party. I just told them that I hung out with a couple of friends for the evening.

I didn't want to worry them unnecessarily.

Then it was just a cigarette. "Come on, Bella," Zach said. "It's just a cigarette. You're not going to go to jail because of some cigarettes. I thought you were cool."

Of course, like any teenager that wanted to fit in.

Eventually I was into the whole bit. I tried about every illegal drug possible. I liked the high feeling that would come after taking the drugs. I noticed after awhile, they didn't act the same as the first time I tried them.

After I became completely addicted, I moved from the Los Angeles area to rainy Forks, Washington. My new foster parents' names were Jerry and Sandy. I let my mind wander as I stared out the window into the rain.

"_We'll miss you Bella," they said. Zach came over to me. He wrapped his arms around my arm, and pulled me into an embrace. I inhaled his scent. It smelled sweet. He had been smoking marijuana earlier. _

"_I'm going to miss you, Babe. I'll miss all the special nights we had together." He tucked my hair behind my ear, softly brushing my face with his fingertips. _

"_I love you, Zach. I'll visit as soon as possible." I kissed him goodbye, and walked over to Alice._

"_One of my buddies moved to Forks a couple of years ago. If you get lonely, he can give you one hell of a night." She handed me a piece of paper with an address and phone number. _

"_Thanks, Alice. I'll miss you." I hugged her tiny frame._

"_Visit any time. My house will always be open to you." I walked back towards my house. I looked back, and gave a goodbye smile and wave._

"Bella, we're here," Jerry said. I just nodded.

"I hope you like it here," she continued. "We're having dinner with my brother and his family. He has children your age, Edward and Alice. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are a year older than you."

"Wow, he sure does have many kids."

"Oh, he's adopted them all. He and his wife can't have children. I'm sure you'll befriend them quickly, though. The children are so well mannered."

"I miss my old friends."

"You can go back and visit sometime." I followed her into the house, and walked up the stairs. She showed me to a room on the right. "I'll leave you to unpack and get acquainted with your room."

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked up the long sidewalk to the large white house. Jerry rang the door bell. The door opened, and behind it a large family welcomed us.

The man hugged Jerry and then Sandy. "Carlisle, this is Bella, our foster child. She came from Pasadena."

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi," I replied.

"This is Esme, my wife, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." I smiled. I couldn't help but notice the bronze haired boy, Edward, look at me with interest. It wasn't a look I ever saw in Zach's eyes.

After dinner Alice and Edward sat with me in the living room. "How do you like Forks so far?" she asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been here that long. It's definitely wetter here. You know, I had a friend named Alice back at home. We're great friends."

"We'll be great friends too."

"How old are you Bella?"

"Seventeen, why?"

"What school are you going to?" I looked at him, confused.

"Forks High School. Are there any other schools?"

"There's a private school here and there," Alice replied.

"Oh." Jerry came into the room.

"Bella, we should get going. I'm sure you're tired after such a long day."

"Yeah, a little bit." I smiled warmly at Alice and Edward.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Bella" Edward said.

"Great." He smiled in response. "Bye Edward, Alice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got into my room, I called Zach.

"You've called Zach's cell phone. I'm not here right now, so please leave a message."

"Zach, I miss you so much. I've been here all of five hours, and it's rained the whole time. I've felt depressed since I received the news of moving. I've had this sharp pain in my side since this morning. I miss you so much, I don't like it here. I want to visit you tomorrow, but I know I can't. Maybe we can find some half way point to meet this weekend. Call me back the second you receive this message or text me."

_A/N I hope you like this story so far. Please review. I won't update until I get at least three reviews update. I don't exactly know how this story is going to end quite yet, but I can guarantee that it's not going to be the happiest story ever. Please review!! _


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly drove to school. I didn't know what to expect. Would I see Alice and Edward before school started? They would be the only ones I knew. Once I arrived, I picked a parking spot, and walked towards the building.

"Bella, you made it!" Edward eagerly said. I smiled.

"Where do I get my schedule?"

"The front office. Here, I'll take you there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During English, a boy with blond hair came up to me. "Are you Isabella Swan?"

I sighed. "Bella."

"Hi, I'm Mike. Alice told me to watch out for you. She said you may be lonely here. Do you want to hang out after school?"

"Umm, not tonight. I have something with my foster parents, parental bonding or something. Maybe another time."

"How 'bout tomorrow?"

"Sure."  
"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

Edward walked over to me, looking troubled. As we headed out the door he said, "I didn't mean to eves drop or anything, but you're bonding with Aunt Jerry and Uncle Sandy?" I chuckled.

"No, I didn't want to hang out with him tonight. I want to get used to the area first."

"Do you want to come over for dinner? Mom and Dad will be happy to have you."

"Sure, what time do you want me over?"

"Does six sound good to you?"

"It sounds great." He smiled.

My cell phone beeped. I took it out, and checked it out. I had one unread text.

_I would love another special night together. Meet at the Radison hotel in San Fran. See you soon, Z._

"Who is that?"  
"Zach, one of my friends. I called him last night telling him a little about Forks, that's all." I couldn't help but notice how Edward's face fell a tiny bit.

"Well, here's the cafeteria. You hungry?"

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got home, I took out a joint. I've been itching for one all day. I went to the back yard, and lit the marijuana. A sudden pain stabbed my stomach. I felt nauseous. I dropped the unlit weed and ran to the bathroom. After three hours, I laid my head against the cold tile. "Bella?" Jerry called, as she came into the house.

"In here," I croaked. She came into the bathroom.

"Oh dear," she exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I'm sick. Can you hand me my cell phone? It's in my backpack."  
"Why-"

"I made plans with Edward at six. I need to call and cancel." She turned around to get my backpack, but I didn't miss the pleased look in her eye.

"Here," she handed me the phone. "I dialed the number for you."

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"  
"It's Bella."  
"Oh, Bella, you sound awful. What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry, Edward, I'm sick. I have to cancel our plans for tonight."

"That's okay," he replied. "I hope you feel better, Bella. Hey, do you want me to drop off your homework tomorrow?"

"Thanks, Edward. That would be great."

The next morning, I drove to the doctors' office. I sat down in the waiting room.

"Bella Swan?" A nurse called. I stood up, and followed her down the corridor. "Please take off your shoes." I stood on the weight machine. 100 pounds. It looked like I've lost weight. She stuck a thermometer in my ear.

"You're temperature's normal. Let's go back into room five." I sat down and waited for the doctor to show up.

"Hello Bella, what seems to be the problem?"

"I've been abnormally depressed the past few weeks. Also, I've been sleeping a lot, but I can't quite get enough rest. I' exhausted all the time. When I got home from school, I puked."

"Hmmm, have you been sexually active?"

"Not in a long time."

"I don't know. It could be mononucleosis, but I think you're pregnant."

I took the test, and sat in the waiting room. "Bella Swan?" a nurse called. I followed her into another room. The doctor was sitting in the corner.

"Do you have a boyfriend, or was this a one time thing?"

"…boyfriend… Why? Are-are you saying I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, Bella." I took a step backwards, tears starting to form.

"No, no I can't be pregnant. I can't be."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"What are my options?"

"There's abortion, but it's not recommended. If you're younger that eighteen, you'll need a guardian or your boyfriend with you." I took a deep breath.

"I'll think about it, and come back to you."

"Bye, Ms. Swan." I left the room with more tears streaming down my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Zach yelled at me.

"I'm going to have a baby."  
"You ungrateful little whore. Why did you cheat on me? I've been nothing but kind to you. I've put my heart and soul into this relationship, and this is what I get? An ungrateful cheating whore of a girlfriend." He pushed me against the wall. My head snapped back, and hit the wall with a hard thump. "Who's you're man toy now? Huh, tell me, Bella. Who's your man toy now? That way I can give him what he deserves."

"Zach, I never cheated on you! How can you think I would do such a thing?"

"I don't know how you could do such a thing. It's your fault you're pregnant because you cheated on me! Now you tell me you're pregnant with some other guy's child. How dare you come in and try to place your burden on me." He drew his hand back, and let it fly forward, hitting my right eye.

I sunk down to my knees, cowering in the corner. "Zach, stop, stop," I pleaded. He grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

"Come with me." He dragged me out of our room, and towards the stairs. He yanked me in front of him, and shoved me forward. I fell down the stairs, twisting my ankle in the process.

I hit the bottom with a hard smack. Everything hurt. I saw Zach glare at me, and then turn and walk away.

I was tired of pain. It wasn't the physical pain that hurt the most, though. I loved Zach, and I couldn't think of a future with out him. I opened my purse and dug for cocaine. I wanted the pain to end. I didn't care if I died here and now, I wanted to feel nothing. I wanted to feel no physical attachment to my body.

I took six pills, and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to an annoyingly bright light, and an annoying beeping. I slowly opened up my eyes. "Ah, you're finally awake," a doctor in blue scrubs greeted.

"Where-where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You fell down the stairs in a hotel, trying to see a friend. Fortunately, this young man called 9-1-1. I'm pretty sure he saved your like." I glanced at the man he was talking about. It was Zach.

"Why are _you_ here?" I accused.

"Bella, calm down. Some of your other friends are in the lobby waiting for you to wake up. I'll go get them." As the doctor left, Zach came and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing. We technically never broke up, so can't we pretend this never happened?"

"Zach, I was pushed down the stairs. It could have been dangerous for me."

"Oh, come on Babe. You need me. I mean, nobody can accept the real you. Nobody wants a drug addicted girlfriend. I'm doing you a favor."

"I want you out of this room when I see Alice and the others. Do you understand?"

The doctor came back in. "Zach, I need to speak with Bella alone." He left the room. "Bella, Zach said that you were pregnant."

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, your fall down the stairs killed the fetus. We had to remove it, or you would have died."

"Wait, what day is it?"

"Wednesday. You've been out of it for a long time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slammed the taxi door shut. Jerry ran out the door. "Oh my god, Bella! What happened to you?"

"Didn't the doctors tell you?"  
"No, they just said that you were in the hospital."

"Oh, well I became tired on Friday night, so I checked into a hotel. In the morning, I guess I tripped and fell down the stairs."  
"You guess?"

"I don't really remember it."

"Let's get you inside. I don't want you to get sick from this experience."

"Can I still go to school tomorrow? I can't miss any more school."

"Sure," she replied surprised. "Don't you want to take a day off?"

"No, I've been unconscious in a hospital for too long."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school was brutal. Everyone stared at me, and the braver ones asked questions. Edward was the first one who asked me what happened.

"What happened this weekend? Aunt Jerry was worried sick."

"I was unconscious in a hospital for three days. I didn't get back until yesterday evening. Apparently the doctors didn't tell her anything. I wonder why."

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm peachy," I lied.

During lunch, Mike pulled me to a private corner. "Bella, I don't believe you fell down the stairs."  
"Well, I did," I snapped.

"That's not what I meant. Alice told me all about you and your friends. I know you've been dating Zach for a couple of years now."

"So?"

"I think he pushed you down the stairs, and I want to know why." I looked around the cafeteria.

"Not here."

"How 'bout after school, we could hang out."  
"Okay."

I met Mike after school, and went to a secluded area. He gave me a joint and a lighter. "So why did Zach push you down the stairs?"

"He got mad at me because he believed I was cheating on him."

"I know why he became angry. He's cheating on you, and he realizes it's too easy. He accuses you because you might admit to it."

"I've done nothing but show him loyalty."

"It's not enough for him. If you really wanted to keep him as a boyfriend, you should cheat on him. Keep another relationship going, and when he visits you, he'll realize what he's missing."

"I don't want to use anyone like that."

"I'll do it with you. Bella, I know what I'm getting into, and I'm not going to get hurt. Maybe you'll realize Zach isn't worth the trouble."

"What do I do?"

"Come over to my place tonight. I'll show you one heck of a time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got home, and changed my outfit. I put on a mini skirt, and a tank top. I was about to leave when Jerry caught me. "Where do you think you're going missy?"

"A friend invited me to dinner tonight. It's a nice restaurant in Port Angeles. I have to dress up."

"You're not going like you're some slut. Go up stairs and change."

"I've gone like this in the past. I don't see what's wrong."

"Fine, but you better be back by nine, or you'll be grounded." I walked out of the house as quickly as I could.

I spent the evening with Mike. We had a great time sitting on the couch, and having sex. I returned home right on time, much to Mike's dismay.

"Can't you stay a little longer? I had so much fun."  
"I can't, or I'll be grounded. I'll come back tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella, are you ready yet? We're leaving for Carlisle's house."

"I can't go. I have too much homework due on Monday."

"Edward or Alice can help you with it."

"No, it's make up work. I don't want to bother them. Can't I just stay home?"

"Fine, but this is the only time. You should become friends with Edward and Alice because you'll be seeing them a lot."

"I already have." Jerry left the house with Sandy already in the car. I watched them drive down the street, and then left for Mike's house.

_A/N I would like more reviews, but I realize that this story isn't the most appropriate thing out there. I have decided to post when I feel like it, rather based on reviews. Although, I'll want to post more often if I get many reviews…Hop you liked this chapter…_


	4. Chapter 4

The six weeks after that I grew farther and farther away from Jerry, Sandy, Edward and Alice. I was afraid of Jerry and her constant presence. She was too observant, and I couldn't satisfy my need for drugs with her around. As I grew closer to Mike, my friendship with Edward became strained. Edward no longer walked with me to our classes, or even talk to me much anymore.

My grades slipped quickly since most of my time I was with Mike. Also, I skipped gym, and hung out behind the football stands. Since I used the drugs more often, I became more and more dependant. They were my life.

Jerry grounded me often, but I would sneak back out when she was asleep. She would yell at me whenever she found my bed empty in the morning.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I needed some Tylenol because I had an awful headache." She never bought any of my stories.

"I don't like you hanging out with Mike Newton, Bella. He's a bad influence."  
"I don't hang out with him that often," I replied.

"Don't lie to me, Bella. I don't want you to see him anymore."

Of course, anything she forbid, I would automatically did.

Even though my friendship with Edward was strained, I found that I still cared about what he would think if he knew the real me. What Zach said the day in the hospital rang in my ears whenever I thought about it.

_Nobody can accept the real you. Nobody wants a drug addicted girlfriend. I'm doing you a favor. _

I could just imagine what Edward would say. _"You slut!" He would look at me with disgust, and turn away. That weekend, I would be sent out to the streets because they hated me that much. _

I couldn't figure out why I cared about his opinion, though. Anyone off the street I couldn't care about. Sure, I knew Edward a little better than that, but not much better. Then it struck me, I liked him. I had to shove these feelings away, and I knew that. I didn't _want_ to see his face look at me with disgust. I had to keep avoiding him because he could never love me back. The real Bella died seven years ago with her parents. I was someone else, now. I often wondered what I parents would do if they knew I was addicted to drugs.

One day after the revelation, I was skipping gym with Mike. I was enjoying weed when Edward walked around the corner of the school. "Bella?" he called.

Oh crap. _Please don't look behind the bleachers._

"There you are! Bella? What are you doing?" I hid my face, ashamed.

"Are you smoking?" I finally looked into his eyes. They were sad, but full of understanding. I didn't understand.

Mike took a protective step in front of me. "Don't bother us, Cullen. Just because you're a goody two shoes, doesn't mean you have to bother Bella."

"I wasn't here to bother her." He stepped around Mike. "Bella, Uncle Sandy is in the hospital. He was shot five times this morning. We need to visit him." The way he said it, made it seem like Sandy wasn't going to leave the hospital. I nodded.

"Mike, I'm sorry, I'll have to call you later."

"I thought you didn't care about your family," he retorted. I ignored him, and followed Edward to the parking lot.

When we finally got to the hospital, I was about to get out of the car, but Edward put his hand on my shoulder. "I don't think you want to talk about this, but you need to talk about it with someone. Why did Mike say you didn't care about my family?"

"I'm hanging out with him all the time. He just assumed it. I never told him anything, I swear."

"Have you been avoiding the family get togethers because you're addicted to drugs?"

"You're not bothered by that?" I asked.

"My father is a doctor. I see all types of addicts and injuries. I'm not desensitized, but I see it all too often. I am a disappointed, though. I thought you had more potential, but I guess it isn't you're fault. You happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Jerry is worried sick about you" he continued. "She doesn't understand why you're avoiding the family all of a sudden. Since the accident in San Francisco, you've been different. Colder, more distant."

"I don't do well in relationships. I all my friends I hang out with on a regular basis are addicts. I have an abusive boyfriend who can't take no for an answer. I've never had a foster parent pay so much attention to me. Jerry is very observant. I was scared, and I figured that she would eventually see through my story. I didn't know what else to do-"

"She's just trying to protect you. She knows how hard it is to lose a family member. We all do. All Jerry wants is for you to be happy. She hopes she can be like a mother to you."

"I don't need a mother."

"All of us need a parental figure. I know how hard it is to lose parents, Bella. Believe me. I miss them constantly, but I've accepted Carlisle and Esme as my parents."

"I suppose she is a good mother. All things considered, she doesn't have to care about me at all. I know my previous foster parents haven't."

"Let's show her that we love her. Let's go." We walked into the hospital room. I almost screamed and ran out, or at least I sure wanted to. Sandy looked weak and pale. Tubes went into any surface possible. I would have thought he was dead, if the heart monitor was beeping. His cheeks were sunken in. When he opened his eyes, they were dead. It reminded me of my father before he died.

I didn't want to remember memories I've tried so hard to forget.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't eaten since lunch. I'm starving. May I please get something to eat?" Jerry looked at me with unfocused red eyes.

"Yes you may. Edward do you want to join her?" He looked at me.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled gratefully at him, and left. I quickly called Mike after that

"How's the hospital?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"It's awful. Sandy looks horrible. It's bringing back memories I've tried to forget long ago."

"Okay. Why don't you come over now? My parents are out of town until Sunday. You could stay here until you want to go back."

"Sure. Let me say goodbye to Jerry." I walked back to the room.

"Bella, what's wrong? You look upset," Jerry commented.

"A friend from school invited me to a sleep over the whole weekend. I told her I couldn't because Uncle Sandy was in the hospital."

"You don't need to stay here, Bella. I don't want to keep from having fun this weekend." I smiled and hugged her. I walked out of the room, feeling triumphant. Edward caught my arm.

"Bella, please don't leave to be with Mike. Aunt Jerry needs you right now. Your family needs you right now. Are you going to desert it?"

"Edward, I can't go back into that room. Sandy looks too much like my father right before he died. I can't relive those memories." He stepped away looking hurt.

I didn't want to tell Edward no, but I must look after myself first. This was the right thing to do.

That night I tried something new. Mike said sex after smoking some weed was the best possible way of having sex. I was naturally curious, so I tried it. I had no idea what was happening the whole time. It was the most detached feeling ever. I loved it. I spent all night having sex with marijuana in my system.

"When I woke up, I was in Mike's arms. "Good morning, Babe," he greeted.

"What time is it?"

"Around nine," he replied.

"I should text Zach. I forgot we were supposed to eat lunch together. There's no way I can get there on time now."

"Forget that loser. You don't see him that often. Who knows how many girls he's slept with by now? You should love someone who's more faithful to you."

"Who would that be?"  
"Me, of course! I've grown to love you, Bella. Last night was amazing, and I know I wasn't the only one who felt it. We connected on a level that I never experienced before. I miss you when you're not with me."

"What about Zach? I can't just ignore him."

"Sure you can! If you meant something to him, he'll come and visit you up here. If he does, you can send him packing." Before I could respond, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella, Jerry needs you right now. Sandy is getting worse."

"Edward, I told you, I can't go back into that room."

"Please, Bella. She won't stop crying. It'll mean so to her if you come back."

"I just can't."

"Bella, I believe in you. I'll be right at your side if you need help." He hung up. I sighed.

"Sorry, Mike. It looks like I have to leave again."

"Come back any time. Oh, I think I can help you with your…situation." He got up, and rummaged through a closet. "Give me your arm" Without thinking, I raised my arm. He turned it over, and injected a liquid into my system. "This is Speed. It'll make you hyper, so you won't have to deal with Sandy. If Jerry truly just needs your presence, then it's a win-win situation.

The room was already starting to turn colors. I smiled. "Thanks Mike. You're a life saver." I kissed him on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

When I first walked into the room, I was first aware of how bright the room was. I could see every detail possible. I could see a crack in the corner. I was also aware of the look Edward gave me when he took in my expression. His face hardened slightly, but otherwise ignored me. I didn't know where Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were. Jerry seemed unobservant to my dilated eyes. She clung to my arm the whole time she was in there.

Eventually Speed wore off, and I could see what I didn't want to see. Sandy's face was paler. He looked like a ghost. Jerry couldn't stop weeping.

"Aunt Jerry, you've been here at Uncle Sandy's side for a long time. Why don't you take a break and eat some food?"

"He needs me."  
"He's sleeping right now. Go take a break. Bella and I will stay here. We'll come and get you if anything changes."

"Are you sure? You've been here just as long as me…"

"I've helped Dad around here plenty of times. I'm used to this. Now go and take a break. You need it." She let go of my arm and left the room.

I moved my arm around, trying to get my circulation back. "Why did you come back?" he asked.

"You know why."

"That's not an answer."

"You asked me to. You're voice wasn't the same. It had a hysterical edge to it."

"How did you know I was in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"What do you mean?"  
"…in the car last night… You said that I happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Isn't that how it always starts?"

"I guess, but I don't think I was at the wrong place. I was stupid. I just wanted to have a place where I could belong. There was no question who I was when my parents were alive. When they died, my identity seemed to disappear. I didn't know what to do, or what to think. I cried more in those first few months than I ever had. I think my original friends thought I abandoned them. I refused to take any calls, and I never hung out with them. I clung to any memories I had with them.

"A year later, I was tired of feeling…empty. I _wanted_ to forget them, but I couldn't. I couldn't forget the way my mother became sicker after my father died. The ghost face of my father haunts me to this day. I tried to take care of her, but it was no use. The day he died, she did too. The person in my mother's body wasn't the same. I guess that's why I tell people my parents died on the same day.

"I think the worst part was everyone was sympathetic. Everyone either thought all my actions were because my parents died, or they though they knew what I was going through. I hated everyone. They made it harder for me, if that's even possible.

"When Alice asked me to go to her party three years after their death, I was elated. It felt like she accepted me for me, and she didn't try to sympathize." My voice turned dark when I told him the next part. "That evening, we played 'Button button, who has the button." Little did I know that they drugged my drink with LSD. I loved the way I could see every little detail of the room. All the colors were more vibrant. If I stared at something long enough, the colors seemed to dance. Zach took care of me that night. I thought he was the best guy ever. He only met me an hour before, but he let my lay in his lap, and just relax.

"The LSD made me forget my anger and sadness. I loved that feeling, being detached from real world emotions. I was happy for the first time in a long time. I didn't know that I would become addicted to evil substances like LSD. I never blamed Alice for giving me drugs."

"You should."  
"Why? She's done a lot for me. She'll give me whatever drug I want or need."

"Bella, she gave you illegal drugs. You became addicted. It's not your fault. It's just something that happens when one takes drugs. People make stupid mistakes."

"Edward, I believe getting into drugs is the best thing that's happened to me so far. I think would have done something stupider if I didn't have Alice, Zach, and the others in my life. I don't think I would be here today without them."

"Don't say that, Bella," he cried. "Don't say that. If you say it, that means you believe it. If you believe, then there is no hope for you. There has to be hope for you."

"This is my life, Edward. I'm addicted to drugs, and that's not going to change any time soon."

He turned his face away. "Do you think Uncle Sandy is coming out of the hospital?"

"I don't think so."  
"He has to," I replied. "He means the world to Jerry. He was innocent. Why does an innocent have to die?"

"Bella, I've seen many things. I've seen people who don't deserve to live to die at the age of ninety. I've seen people who deserve to live die at the age of twenty. The one thing that I haven't seen is someone who looks like Sandy miraculously be cured and leave the hospital the next day." I gazed at Sandy's face. His face still reminded me of my father.

Suddenly, his heart monitor went dead. For a second, I swear I saw my father on the bed instead of Sandy. I grabbed Edward, and buried my face into his chest in order to smother the image. He seemed started, but eventually wrapped his arms around my back. Tears streamed down my face.

"Why Edward? Why did Dad have to die?" Nurses and doctors rushed into the room to try and resuscitate him.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay. Go find Aunt Jerry. She'll want to be here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pulled away from the family even farther after the funeral when Jerry probably needed me most. I bought drinks at bars, and often found myself in the middle of nowhere in the morning. I had no recollection of what happened the night before, but I didn't care. Actually, I preferred it.

Sometimes I would spend the night with Mike, but it wasn't the same as before.

Eventually I hated myself because I was deserting the only people who really only cared about me. Jerry needed me, but I was in no position to help her. These feelings led me to take more drugs and more alcohol.

I was failing all my classes. My teachers devised a plan for me to pass their classes. If I agreed to be tutored, and retook the tests, I could pass. They all agreed that Edward would be the best person, since he, too, lost Sandy. They thought we could support each other.

At first, having Edward around did help. After I started loathing myself, though, it didn't help at all. I frequently thought that it would be better if I committed suicide. I thought an overdose would be the best way.

One day after school, I went up to my room and took out a container of heroin. I filled the needle, and jabbed it into my veins. I immediately started to feel light headed and sleepy. I took another needle full and jabbed it into my veins. Right then, the front door opened. "Bella?" Edward called. My vision hazed, and I fell down to the ground. Thump! "BELLA!" Edward screamed. I heard him coming closer to me, but I became unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to an annoyingly bright light, again. I slowly opened my eyes, but instead of meeting a doctor's anxious gaze, I met Edward's.

"Why did you do that, Bella?"  
"Do what?"  
"You know what!" I shook my head. "You almost killed yourself. Why?"

"I hated myself; I no longer wanted to live. I thought maybe the world would be a better place if one less druggy lived in it."

"You almost took yourself from a family! We care about you, Bella, and you don't _have_ to be a druggy. You can go to rehab. I would go with you, just to support you."

"I have friends…"

"They aren't your friends, Bella. Alice, Mike, and Zach just used you. They don't care if you live or die."  
"…Mike said we connected on a level he's never connected on before…"

"He says that to every girl he sleeps with. All he cares about is how many times he can sleep with a girl before she either finds out, or he finds another one. You're just some toy to him."

"…he gave me Speed so I could handle the hospital…"

"It's something that will keep you around longer. Bella, please come to rehab with me. You can live a life without drugs. You can have a real family, friends, and a boyfriend if you want. It doesn't matter. Whatever you want I'll try to give you."

"What do you mean boyfriend?"

"Bella, I'm interested in you. The only that's in the way of this relationship is drugs."

"Is that why you told me not to say those things in the hospital?"

"Yes, and it's also the reason why you're here today. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just _knew_ that something bad was going to happen to you. That's why I came early to our tutoring appointment."

"You'll judge me, though. If I fail, you'll judge me."

"No, no I won't. At least you tried. Please, Bella, please just try. That's all I'm asking. You won't be a failure if you try, Bella."

"Fine. When does it start?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two and a half months later, I was practically off the drugs. I learned how to be independent, and decrease the amounts and periods throughout the day. After about a month, Edward had a mini party every time I decreased the amount. We had pizza, and pigged out the whole night. Emmett enjoyed watching us stuff our faces. He found the fact that I could eat more pizza than Edward hilarious.

Whenever I saw Mike, and my other 'friends' at school, they seemed offended that I was hanging out with Edward.  
"Why do you hang out with Cullen?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"He saved me after an accident. I guess we've grown closer." Mike reached over to hold my hand.

"I miss the special nights we used to have together." I yanked my hand away. "I was wondering… Would you like to come with me to the Spring Dance?"

"I can't dance, Mike. Besides, some friends are coming over that weekend."

"You're Californian friends?"

"No, some family friends. Edward and I have to show the children around Forks."

"Sounds boring. Couldn't you always ditch like you used to?"

"Sorry, Mike. I've promised Jerry that I would help her."

"You've changed, and I don't like it. I miss the old Bella." The bell rang, and Edward quickly went to my side. I grabbed his hand as we walked out of the room.

After school, I went home to drop off my things, and then I was going over to Edward's house. When I unlocked the door, the TV was on. I dropped my things, and walked into towards the family room.

"Hello?" I called. Someone heaved themselves off the couch, and walked towards me. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I was wondering when you were coming home," a painstakingly familiar voice said. It was Zach. I took a couple steps back towards the door. "You stopped texting and calling me. You never picked up when I called. What happened to you? I was afraid you died or something."

"No," I replied. "I'm fine. How long have you been here?" My voice broke. He came up to me and grabbed my wrists.

"A couple of hours, more or less. I love you're room. What happened to you, Babe? I was worried."

"I'm sorry you were worried. I've been going through some things, so that's why I haven't called or anything."

"What things?"

"Family emergencies," I replied.

"Well, you won't have any more family emergencies."

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember when my birthday is? I've come to free you of this hell hole, Bella. I'm eighteen, which means I can have a foster child. I've arranged it and everything. You're coming home with me tomorrow."

I took another step towards the door. "Zach…I can't. Things have changed. I _like_ it here. My life is where I finally want it to be. I have a great boyfriend, and a foster parent who actually cares about me."

"What? You have a boyfriend?"

"Zach, you can't honestly think we've been together. We've only seen each other once since I moved here. In the hospital, I was just saying yes. I don't love you anymore. I've moved on."

"No," he said angrily. He grabbed my arms, and dragged me to my bedroom.

"Come on, Babe, let's have some fun." He pushed me to the bed, and crawled on top of me. He started kissing my neck, chest, and face. I tried to push him off me.

"Oh, come on, Babe. Why are you struggling?"

"I told you Zach, I'm through with you. I. Don't. Love. You. Anymore."

"That hurts, Bella. I saw this awesome adult movie. I didn't want it to come down to this but…" He grabbed some rope tied to my bedpost, and tied it to my wrists. I tried to wriggle free, but it was no use. "It seemed that the people had fun in the movie, and I thought we could have some fun here…"

"Zach, just let me go. I know I'm just some other girl you like to sleep with. I'm not sure why you insist on torturing me."

"Bella, if you could just open your eyes, you would see we're meant to be together. One day you'll realize you made a huge mistake. I'm just trying to help."

"Zach, I think it was over when I moved to Forks. I was bound to find someone else, and I know you've cheated on me."

"I felt a connection with you, Bella. I _know_ you're the one. Please don't make me use force to open your eyes."  
"No," I replied.

"I wish I didn't have to do this." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a needle. It was filled with a clear liquid. No, this couldn't be happening to me. I've been clean for too long. I didn't want to have to start over again.

"Please Zach, don't. I've struggled with staying clean. Please don't make me go through that again," I sobbed.

"You're mind has been poisoned. All I'm doing is opening your eyes."

He jammed the needle into my arm. Tears streamed down my face. I immediately felt the affects of the heroin. My mind felt detached. No, no, this couldn't be happening to me.

I felt my shirt rip before I heard the noise. Everything was in slow motion. I was in a 'happy' place.

Zach kissed my stomach as he unbuttoned my jeans…

After Zach removed himself, I kneed him in the groin. He screamed in pain, and hunched over. I pulled up my jeans, grabbed my shirt, and ran like hell.

Once I arrived downstairs, I struggled to put my shirt on. I took out my cell phone number, and called Edward.

It rang twice, and then it was knocked out of my hand. My cell phone skidded across the kitchen floor. "You're not calling for help, are you?"

"Zach, you raped me, in my own bedroom." He grabbed me and thrusted me against the wall.

"I did not rape you," he growled.

"Zach, you did. I told you to stop, but you didn't." He pulled my head back, and thwacked it against the wall.

"I did not rape you."

"Zach, stop it. Just leave me alone, we're through."

"I did not rape you, and you know it! We're still boyfriend and girlfriend until I say we're through." He continued to hit my head against the wall.

-Edward's POV-

My phone vibrated. I opened my cell phone. One missed call, zero unknown. I checked my messages, it was from Bella. I called her back. It rang once. Twice. Three times. Four times. There was no answer. I had a funny feeling at the pit of my stomach.

I knew this feeling from before. It was the same feeling from a couple of months ago when Bella tried to kill herself.

I decided to go check it out.

My stomach fluttered with worry as I went into the house. When I opened the door, I found Bella being pounded against a wall by a man I didn't know. He seemed to be unaware of my presence. "Put her down," I demanded. He looked at me with surprise. He let go of Bella, and she slumped to the floor.

He walked slowly backed up with his hands up. "Who are you?"

"I'm a relative of the owner of this household." I backed him into a corner. "I don't know why you're here, or even who you are. I won't press charges if you get out of this house right now." I stepped aside, so he could pass.

He punched my head into the wall. My spots clouded my vision. I shook my head, trying to clear my vision. I ducked just in time to dodge another blow to the head. I punched him in the gut, and reached right above his elbow. I pinched hard, and he collapsed to the ground.

I knelt beside Bella, and checked her pulse. I took out my cell phone.

It rang twice. "Hello, Edward. What's wrong?"

"Dad, I need you at Aunt Jerry's right away. It's Bella. She's been hurt."


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks after I was released from the hospital I sat outside a courtroom. I stared at the floor thinking about how my relationship with my foster family had changed. I tried to avoid looking at my hands, so I wouldn't be reminded why I was here…

Edward was slightly more distant; we didn't hang out as much. I couldn't imagine why. Maybe he was just afraid of what Zach would do to him…

I was surprised at how much Jerry reminded me of a mother. Sometimes I forgot that I wasn't going to stay with her until I graduated…

"_Bella, I would like your honest opinion about something." I looked into her eyes curiously. _

"_Don't I always tell you the truth?"_

_She smiled. "Yes, but I was wondering if you would like to be adopted by me." I smiled._

"_I would love that. I've never felt like I've belonged anywhere, before my parents died, until I came here…"  
"I'm glad you feel that way."_

"…_let me finish. I can't, though. I'm going to be taken away by one of my…friends."_

"_So you don't want to stay here?"  
"No, I don't want to leave. I shudder at the thought of what would happen if I returned to California. I want to stay here."_

"_Okay then, Bella. We'll go to court, and let the judge decide. I won't let you leave unless you want to leave."_

"Bella," Edward said, "are you okay? You don't look well." I stared up at him with fear in my eyes.

"I know we're going to lose Edward. I'll be shipped off to California, and you'll never hear from me again." He sat down next to me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I won't let you be taken away."

I walked into the room, trying to believe Edward. I knew it wasn't that simple, though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She brought me into her room, and started to force herself on me," Zach described. "I couldn't do anything about it. Next thing I know, she's blaming me for raping her. She dragged me downstairs, and starts to threaten me. What I had to do was purely self defense, but I still love her. Who knows what being away from California does to her. She needs to return and live with me."

"Okay, Bella. It's you're turn." I walked to the stand, and sat down. "Hold up your right hand." He held up a Bible, and I stuck my hand on top of it.

"Will you tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes."

"Okay, tell us your side of the story."

"I came home from school, and Zach is sitting on the couch, uninvited, watching T.V. He drags me up stairs, and ties me down to my bedpost, and rapes me… I try to escape, and call for help. Zach pushed me into the wall and repeatedly pounded my head into the wall."

"How was your life before that day?"  
"I don't think I've ever been happier since my parents died, sir. Sure, I miss the sunshine occasionally, but I have a supporting family and boyfriend." I smiled at the last word. It was true, I was really happy.

"Okay, that's all, Bella. I've reached my decision. Bella stays in Forks," the judge announced.

I walked down from the stand and to Jerry and Edward. I hugged both of them really hard. "Thanks guys for making my life such an improvement."

Zach walked over to us. "Bella, may I talk to you alone?" I looked into his eyes. All I was able to see was hatred.

"Whatever you want to say to me, you'll have to say it here."

"Fine. I just hope you're happy, Bella because I know you'll regret this. When you do, I won't be there. We're through. Permanently." I shrugged. He stalked off.

"Thanks again, for helping me stay here."

"Bella, we're going to celebrate," Jerry announced.

"Before we go, Aunt Jerry. Can I have a word with Bella alone please?"  
"Sure." She walked off, and I looked at him expectantly.

"Bella, why didn't you tell the judge about the heroin?"

"It wasn't relevant."

"I believe it was, since it inhabited you from fighting back properly."

"I was tied to a bed, Edward. I couldn't do much fighting in the first place."

"So you willingly took the heroin, and that's why you didn't tell the judge about it."

"NO!" I shouted. "I didn't willingly _do_ anything! Zach is so much stronger than me."  
"I think you're lying Bella. If you didn't want to take the heroin, you would have told the judge."

"What will it take for you to believe me?"

"Tell me the truth."  
"I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!"

"A druggie will always be a druggie." He turned around angrily.

"Does this mean we're over?"  
"I don't know how I can trust you if you lie to me about taking drugs, but let me think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked into the car. Edward stared out the window. Jerry could feel the tension, so she tried to break it. "Where do you want to go celebrate?"

"I'm tired. I just want to go home." She dropped Edward off, and then went home.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out?"  
"Yes." I ran up to my room, slammed the door before she could see the tears streaming down my face.


End file.
